Perdus dans la montagne
by Eclia
Summary: Les titulaires de Saint Rudolph se perdent au ski. Qui vontils rencontrer ? Shônenai débile.


Titre : **Perdus dans la montagn**e.  
Fandom : _Prince of Tennis_.  
Pairing : très divers.  
Rating : M (shônen ai)

- Enfin ! Nous sommes arrivés ! Nous sommes sauvés ! Akazawa se débarassa rapidement de son bonnet, de ses lunettes et de ses deux écharpes et se tourna vers ses camarades. Ceux-ci grimpaient difficilement la dernière pente qui les séparait de la porte du chalet. On pouvait lire la fatigue et la faim dans leurs yeux... Bon bien sûr, pour voir il aurait fallu qu'ils ne portent pas tous de larges lunettes de ski, mais l'idée était là.  
Le capitaine de Saint-Rudolph les regardait avec un grand sourire.  
Les réguliers de Saint-Rudolph avaient eu l'idée d'aller se faire un week-end au ski. En fait, l'idée était de Mizuki, bien sûr. Et ils s'étaient perdus. Ou plutôt, Dane avait voulu tester une piste qui n'était pas indiquée sur le plan de la station, et Yûta l'avait suivi, et donc Atsushi les avaient suivis, et Mizuki avait commencé à gueuler, et Akazawa avait finalement trouvé ça marrant et plein de danger, et Mizuki l'avait traité d'irresponsable mais finalement Mizuki avait suivi Yûta, parce que quitte à se perdre autant l'être avec un vrai seme, pas une espèce de kogaru, et là Akazawa en avait voulu à Mizuki et il l'avait suivi, et enfin Kaneda avait suivi Akazawa après avoir envoyé Nomura chercher du secours parce qu'on ne savait jamais avec ces deux crétins de capitaine et de coach.  
Mais enfin donc, quelques minutes à peine après le coucher de soleil, ils avaient repéré le chalet.  
Ca faisait du bien de se retrouver avec un plancher sec sous les pieds et pas une neige fourbe.  
Akazawa se sentit comme le survivant d'un naufrage ayant enfin trouvé un abri pour sa famille, son mari, ses enfants, et son infernale belle-mère.  
- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt , gronda la-dite belle-mère en poussant violemment Akazawa contre la porte.  
Mizuki entra de plein pied dans le chalet, se débarassant de son bonnet, ses deux écharpes mauves, ses lunettes , ses moufles et son anorak.  
- Il fait vraiment meilleur ici... Yûta-kuuun ! Ne mets pas de la neige partout !  
Yûta, qui s'était débarassé de son bonnet, de son écharpe, de ses gants et de ses lunettes de soleil restait planté devant la porte, empêchant les autres de rentrer. Il fixait le mur derrière Mizuki sans rien dire, les yeux grands ouverts, un lueur de peur, d'appréhension, de colère, de gêne et d'incompréhension dans le coin de la pupille. Une vague odeur de fromage se fit alors sentir.  
Ainsi que quelques toussotements.  
Mizuki se retourna lentement, très très lentement.  
Puis il les vit.  
Qui le regardait avec des visages attérés, gênés, en colère, étonnés ou complètement indifférents.  
- Hoi hoi !  
- Shhhhhhhhh.  
- Iii data desu.  
- Madamada dane.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?  
- Yûta !  
- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
Réalisant l'horreur de la situation, Mizuki était prêt à repartir, même dans le noir, même par - 10 dehors, même dans la nuit, même dans un pays étranger, même sans écharpe, même seul... Enfin non, pas seul. Jamais il ne laisserait Yûta dans le même chalet que son frère ! Hors de question ! D'ailleurs il allait rester pour surveiller Fuji, ce serait mieux.  
Mizuki sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud et sec lui recouvrir les épaules.  
Il se retourna.  
- Tenez, mettez ça sur les épaules, et enlevez vos anoraks. Il ne faudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid !  
Oishi était déjà en train de distribuer des couvertures à tout le monde, tout en leur arrachant leurs écharpes/gants/lunettes/bonnets/vousavezcompriscequejeveuxdire.  
- Je. Refuse. Que. Cette. Chose. Reste. Ici.  
Mizuki sentit les mauvaises ondes de Fuji se glisser entre la couverture et son pull, le frigorifiant sur place. Il le fixa de ses yeux noirs :  
- Fuji-kun... Quel plaisir de vous voir ici... Bien sûr que nous allons profiter de votre si généreuse hospitalité.  
Et Mizuki s'avança vers la table, profita de la place que lui cédait Taka-san, et s'assit. Puis, d'un sourire tout mielleux il demanda à l'assemblée :  
- Alors ! J'espère que vous avez assez de fondue pour six personnes de plus !  
- Non. Jamais. Sortez d'ici.  
- Fuji , gronda Oishi.  
- Pardon. Toi tu peux rester Yûta !  
Finalement, Oishi décida d'installer Fuji à un bout de la table et Mizuki à l'autre. Cela s'avéra désastreux, et après avoir vu Yûta rester dix minutes debout sans savoir où s'assoir, Oishi changea de nouveau l'organisation de la tablée. Yûta serait entre Mizuki et Fuji, mais à côté de Fuji on mettrait Taka-san, et Inui à côté de Mizuki. Et dans leur hâte à s'ignorer l'un l'autre, Fuji passa son temps à parler à Taka-san, et Mizuki à Inui, et Yûta se contenta de manger dans un relatif silence, puisque tout essai de conversation avec Ryôma, qui se trouvait en face de lui, était voué à l'échec.  
- Mais comment êtes vous arrivés là , demanda Oishi à Akazawa (entre capitaines, enfin entre capitaine-remplaçant et capitaine, il fallait bien discuter, c'était la moindre des politesse)  
- Ooooooooooooooooooooooishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai perdu mon bout de pain !  
- Et bien nous nous sommes... euh... perdus.  
- J'ai perdu mon pain aussi, dane !  
- Vous passé le week-end ici ?  
- Oooooooooooooishi ! Inui veut me faire boire son jus de légumes horrible comme gage !  
- Oui. Nous rentrons à Saint-Rudolph lundi.  
- Buchô ! Le fou veut me faire boire un liquide jaune fluo, dane ! Il dit que c'est le gage !  
- Ah. Je vois que vous avez bronzé.  
- Ooooooooooooooooishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je veux encore un verre de vin !  
- Un peu, mais c'est difficile de garder un teint aussi mat et uniforme, à cause des lunettes.  
- Buchô ! Echizen a piqué mon verre de vin blanc !  
- Oh je comprend !  
- Oooooooooooooooishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
- Buchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !  
- QUI A APPORTE DU VIN BLANC ICI ! INUI !  
- Tezuka-kun était plus autoritaire...

La réflexion de Mizuki arriva bizarrement à un moment où persone ne parlait. Ce qui fait que tout le monde l'entendit.Le visage d'Oishi se contracta, pâlit, devint bizarrement maladif, et de grosses larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux déjà rouges.  
- Je saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais ! Je suis nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul ! Tezuka ! Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeens ! Je suis en train de tuer l'équipe ! On ira jamais au tournoi nationaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !  
Et il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre. On entendit des sanglots étouffés à travers la porte.  
Eiji se leva précipitemment.  
- Euh, je vais aller le consoler.  
- Non Eiji, c'est pas la peine..., commença Momo.  
- Il va s'en remettre, je crois..., continua Taka-san.  
- Vas-y Eiji ! Ganbatte , intervint Fuji.  
- Ouais !  
Et Eiji alla s'enfermer dans la chambre.  
- Il y a 99 de chances que nous ne puissons pas aller dans la chambre pendant au moins une heure.  
- Oh non.  
- C'est pas grave il reste de la fondue.  
- Oui, et il y en a un qui n'a pas encore bu son gage.  
- Allez Dane... Euh, je veux dire Yanagisawa, fit Akazawa. A Rome, fais comme les Romains. Sois fort.  
- Si vous essayez de cacher que vous avez aussi perdu un bout de pain, Akazawa-san, ça ne sert à rien. Mada mada dane.  
- Je n'ai pas perdu ce foutu bout de pain !  
Pendant ce temps, Yûta se retrouvait face à un problème d'une complexité absolu. Une de ses mains était occupée à touiller dans le fromage. L'autre tenait un verre d'eau. Sur un de ses genoux il y avait une main. Et sur l'autre aussi. Et c'était très gênant. Finalement, Yûta avala son bout de pain (en se brûlant), reposa le verre sur la table et se leva précipitemment.  
- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! C'est où ?  
- Dehors, derrière le chalet, la petite barraque.  
- Merci !  
L'air dehors était vivifiant, voire froid, voire glaçant.  
En passant devant la fenêtre de la chambre, Yûta rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais réalisa très très vite que c'était à cause du froid et certainement pas à cause de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.  
- Tu sais, je sais ce que c'est.  
Yûta sursauta et manqua de tomber au bas de la pente de neige sur laquelle le chalet était posé.  
- Quoi ?  
- Shhhh... Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais dis-toi que ça pourrait être pire.  
- Hein ?  
Dans l'ombre se tenait Kaidô, habillé d'un short et d'un simple tee-shirt. Il n'avait pas froid. Les gens sérieux et discipliné n'avait jamais froid. Et Kaidô était sérieux et discipliné.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je sais, shhhh.  
Kaidô eut la décence de rougir, car ces sujets-là sont dignes de gêne et de timidité.  
- Je connais ça.  
- Quoi donc ?  
Kaidô serra le poing, car l'ignorance de Yûta commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.  
- Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile ?  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Mon frère arrête pas de fantasmer sur Inui-senpai ! Tu crois pas que ta situation est quand même vachement mieux ?  
- Hein ?  
- Dès qu'il le voit, il n'arrête pas de lui faire du pied ! Je n'y tiens plus. Ma situation est déjà assez indigne comme ça. S'il continue, je me ferai sepuku pour l'honneur de la famille !  
Yûta aurait aimé laisser Kaidô tout seul à son délire, mais il y aurait là peut-être non-assistance à personne en danger. Après tout, Kaidô était peut-être en train de geler là, à moitié à poil dans la neige, et le froid avait peut-être déjà atteint le cerveau.  
- Kaidô.  
- I... Inui-senpai.  
- Kaidô.  
- I... Inui-senpai.  
- Kaidô.  
- Inui-senpai.  
- Il faudrait peut-être rentrer. On va aller se coucher.  
- Inui-senpai.  
- J'ai compris, Kaidô.  
- Shhhh.  
- Ah, tu étais là aussi Fuji-kun ?  
- Euh, oui.  
- Bien, rentrons alors.  
Pendant qu'Inui retournait vers le chalet, Kaidô se tourna vers Yûta et le prit par le col, les sourcils froncés, un masque de colère sur le visage :  
- Tu essaies de le séduire, hein ? Je le savais. Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Et préviens ton senpai. S'il s'approche d'Inui-senpai, je le tue !  
- Euh, ok.  
Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle principale du chalet.  
Oishi était au milieu et regardait les gens d'un air sombre. Le sérieux de la situation était légèrement compromis par ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés et les petites marques qu'il portait dans le creux du cou.  
- Alors, nous avons six sacs de couchage. Il va falloir partager pour cette nuit.  
Fuji leva la main : - Je veux bien partager avec Yûta. Après tout, nous sommes frère. Nous avons déjà fait ça souvent. Et puis on peut laisser ce truc dehors, continua-t-il en pointant Mizuki du doigt. Il n'en mourra pas.  
- Euh.  
- Il y a 75 de chances pour que Mizuki meure de froid cette nuit s'il reste dehors.  
- C'est donc une mauvaise idée.  
Momoshirô leva la main aussi :  
- Je veux bien passer mon sac de couchage !  
- Quelle générosité Momo, fit Ooishi, étonné.  
- Hehe.  
Momoshirô jeta un coup d'oeil à Ryôma :  
- Lui est tout petit. On peut facilement tenir à deux dans un sac !  
Yûta eut soudain une vision d'horreur à laquelle il aurait préféré ne pas penser. En jetant un regard autour de lui, il vit que tous avaient eu la même idée que lui, et tous étaient horrifiés (sauf Fuji et Mizuki et Inui bien sûr).  
- Il y a 65 de chances pour que Kaidô refuse que nous partagions son sac de couchage alors.  
- Shhhh... C'est bon. Je veux bien prêter mon sac.  
- Et tu dormiras où , osa demander Inui.  
- Shhhh.  
Kaidô lui lança un regard furieux, puis alla dans la chambre. On l'entendit se changer et s'installer dans un des sacs de couchage.  
- 95 de chances que ce soit le mien ! Bonne nuit !  
Oishi regarda Inui entrer dans la chambre, puis il reprit.  
- Bon, Eiji dormant déjà dans... erm... mon sac... le sien est libre.  
Finalement, au bout du compte, il ne resta plus que quatre personnes à départager.  
- Taka-san, fit Fuji. Tu n'es pas obligé de te sacrifier. Tu peux le laisser dormir ici avec les couvertures pleines de mites, dit-il en montrant encore Mizuki du doigt.  
A ce moment-là, parce qu'il commençait à se faire tard et que les discussions à n'en plus finir entre Fuji et Mizuki empêchaient tout le monde de dormir, Ryôma sortit de la chambre, le visage à moitié endormi, et tendit une raquette de tennis à Taka-san.  
- Ne, Taka-san.  
- BUUUUURNING !  
Taka-san, en burning mode donc, prit Fuji par la taille, le souleva, et l'obligea à partager son sac de couchage.  
Mizuki et Yûta se retrouvèrent tous seuls dans la pièce principale.  
- J'ai horreur de dormir dans des dortoirs surchargés puant la transpiration et les pieds.  
- On peut dormir devant la cheminée alors.  
- Je vais chercher le sac de couchage qu'il reste.  
- C'est celui de mon frère.  
- Bon, vas-y, je t'attends.

FIN


End file.
